Absolute Destiny Apocalypse
by Blind Faerie of the Brooke
Summary: What if the apocalypse came before predicted? With only 3 wild powers, how will the daybreakers win? And who are this 6 teenagers, that appear at the manor, and what do they have to do with the strange events?
1. Omg!

I do not own the Night World series. It's all yours L.J. Smith!

Absolute Destiny Apocalypse

Maggie's POV

It started like a regular day in daybreak manor. Ash was teaching Mere how to fight for the upcoming battle. Hannah was helping Thierry with some paper work. Jez and Morgead were fighting over the last pint of strawberry ice cream. The others I didn't know where.

All I was thinking about was 'where is Delos?' I found him outside in the snow.

Huh? Snow! It was only November. It is still fall. There shouldn't be snow in the fall. I looked at Delos, to see that he had the same confused look as me.

He may have been in Black Dawn all his life, but they still had the 4 seasons there. He must know that this was not normal at all.

Just then an annocement was made though out the manor.

Hannah's POV

Whenever I help Thierry with his paper work, it gets boring. So now I just stare out the window. To my surprise I see the one that you would never thin of seeing outside your window. Well you would see it, just not at this time of the year.

"Snow." I said. Thierry just looked up, and said "It's a beautiful last name." I shock my head, and this time with more feeling. "Snow!" I was right he did turn around. His jaw dropped open the second he saw this.

"That's impossible. How is it snowing in November?" He asked me. "I don't know, but you better notify everyone." He had the microphone all ready to go.

"Um, if you look out the window or outside period. You will see… I guess snow." Then he hung up, and opened the window.

Sure enough it was snowing in November!

Narrator's POV

From outside you could see almost everyone in the manor run out to see what was happening.

But, no one saw the 6 unknown guests standing outside the gate looking at the mayhem inside. It looked as if the snow didn't surprise the strangers in wool clocks.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please review! Who, what, and how do you think the strangers are connected to this supernatural event.**


	2. Who are you?

I do not own Night World series. It is a good series, and everything, but it's yours, L.J. Smith.

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Narrator's POV

When the strangers got to the gate it was locked. They could see the people inside with bewildered expressions to the snow. "What are we going to do now?" The tall, skinny, male said. "Move." The tall and average female said.

The girl put her hand on the gate. Whispering a chant and the gate cracked open. "We can NOT, give them are real names. Is that clear?" The tall boy said. "Yes." The others replied in unison. He nodded and, we processed to the doorway.

Mary-Lynnette POV

When Thierry made that annocement, Ash and I were spearing. It came on as soon as I was about to spin kick Ash. He moved, I fall on my ass.

When Thierry reported snow, in November. My anger towards Ash had turned to confusion.

We ran to the window, and snow was everywhere.

"What in the world?" I asked myself. "Come on!" Ash said. Now I was worried. Ash had never sounded so… serious.

My vampire boyfriend was always joking. (Even during training.)

This was not a side of him I liked.

Jezebel's POV

WTF! SNOW! IN NOVEMBER! This was not an everyday thing. Here I and Morgead are fighting over ice cream and it starts snowing.

"Come on Morgead. We are going to get to the bottom of this."

We were walking up the staircase when the door bell rang.

Narrator's POV

The driveway was long, so when the strangers got to the door, they were naturally out of breath.

When the door was answered it was two teenagers, a boy and girl. They looked them over, then said "May we help you?" The shortest, girl replied. "We are here to talk to the members of circle daybreak. It has to do with the apocalypse." They just closed the door in their faces.

"They closed us out." She said. "No problem." The tall girl said.

Inside Jez and Morgead, were calling for a meeting in the conference room. All the day breakers were there. Hannah, Thierry, Mary-Lynnette, Ash, Poppy, James, Thea, Eric, Maggie, Delos, Rashel, Quinn, Keller, Galen, Gillian, and David.

"OK. Let's get this show going." Jez said.

A voice came from behind her. "You're not listening." The middle sized girl said. They all jumped ready to fight. "Who are you, and how did you get in her?" Thierry growled.

A short boy said. "We are the chosen six." The strangers showed their faces to reveal young teenagers. At least the ages of 13 or 14.


	3. Six

**I do not own the Night World Series!**

Chapter 3: SIX

Narrator's POV

"I have never heard of something so crazy in all my years." Thierry hissed. "Please calm down. We only wish to help. We know why everything is happening the way it is now. Give us time to explain." The tall, average girl, with dark skin, dark brown eyes, and the lightest shade of brown hair said.

"Calm down. Give them a moment to explain." Iliana said from the door. They let calmed down, but their guard was never dropped. "Thank you, Iliana Harman." The short, girl with dark skin, long medium brown hair, and dark brown eyes said. "We never told are names." Hannah said. "All in time." The tall girl, with long light brown highlights, in dark brown hair, and light brown eyes said.

"You can start by explain what this 'chosen six' is?" Ash said, with a great amount of disbelief. "Starting in 2nd Earth when the witches ruled, are 6 ancestors were the men that Hecate witch queen herself scouted out, and trained for the moment of judgment." The tall male, with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and light brown skin said. "She showed them how to adjust to the night person that you were trying to copy. Also, they learned magic, and how to get in touch with nature." The tall boy with, cut hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes said. "The teachings were pasted down in the families, until they found the ones that could follow the teachings. That is us. Are families noticed we were the ones, at a young age, and never passed them to us. So, we learned it alone." The short boy, with light brown hair, tan eyes, and light skin said.

"That explains what you are. Now, what were you chosen for?" Poppy said. She was a little angry. "There are four wild powers. You only have three of them. The fourth was to choice who to work with. The wild power will work with the daybreak." The girl with highlights said.

"That only speaks of the wild power not you." Keller said, ready to attack. "But, it does. You think the fourth wild power is one person. But, in reality the six of are blood combined, is one." The shorter girl said. "What the wild power is 17 years old." Delos said. "Who ever said we weren't 17." The lightest haired girl said. The members of daybreak were shocked.

"Long story short, are mothers feared we were the ones when they were pregnant. So, they held us in a few years. Are records told that now three of us are 14 and the other three are 13, but if we were born at the right time we would all be 17." The short boy said. They were still in shock. "After finding the secret, we came together and ran away from home. We left a note telling we found out, and were going to do are destiny." The boy continued.

"Prove it. Prove to us you six together, can wield the blue fire." Iliana said. The six teens looked at each other. Then, they each pulled out a knife. "You carry swish army knives with you?" Rashel asked. "You wouldn't believe how many sexual predators there are now." The short girl said, well they all cut the plums of there hand. Then, the tall girl pulled a quartz rod crystal, from the bag she was carrying.

The day breakers stared in awe, as the six put their bloody hands on the rod, and raised it high. The rod turned blue, and started to pulse, to the beat of the hearts connected to it. Then, a blue flame shot from the tip, and in circled the wielders. It was then, that the day breakers believed.

Dropping the crystal, the six collapsed, to their knees. One by one passing out. "I hope that was all the proof you need. Cause using all that power with out resting, or eating in a month, has wiped us out." The tall girl said, and then the last was out like a light.

Ileana's POV

"Okay, I believe. I think we should get them some rest now. And a hot bath and food in the morning." I said. They nodded, and started picking up the kids. _That was weird, but i'm glad._ That is when I saw the crystal on the ground. _Would have never thought to use a quartz rod to combined and amp-up power. This is going to be fun._


	4. Told You So!

**I do not own the Night World Series. I just like to write stories including it.**

Chapter 4: Told you so!

Narrator's POV

The next day, the three girls woke up to find Hannah, Maggie, Jez, Iliana, Poppy, Keller, Mary-Lynnette, Gillian, Thea, and Rashel, looking over them.

"Morning sleepy heads!" Thea and Hannah said. The three girls, all sank back into the pillows. "Look at that. You two scared them. Note to yourselves. No one likes to wake up to see chainsaw smiling faces." Jez told them. They did not listen.

"So you three know are names. What is yours?" Thea said, still smiling. The tall girl looked to her two friends reminding them 'Don't say your real name!' "Okay, I'm Darkhail." The tall one, known as Darkhail said. "I'm Shadowfox." The girl, with highlights, known as Shadowfox said. "And, I'm Wunderkind." The short girl, known as Wunderkind said.

"That is not your real names. Really what kind of names are those?" Keller started bitching. "What kind of name is 'Keller'? I mean it worked for Helen Keller, 'because she was blind and deaf. But, you with the cat ears should, be able to hear and read your own name. So, before you starts going on are names, wanting to change them. Check your name, and change that." Shadowfox said, with all the 'Girl please? Check yourself' voice.

Keller just stared at her. Thea and Hannah started giggling. Shadowfox turned on them. "And, you two. When I wake up, I want to hear birdsong. Not see two blond bitches, leaning over me smiling like they have no common sense. I would also like for you to meet two very good friends of mine." She started to dig through the bag that she had taken with her. "Meet Mr. Colgate, and Mrs. Listerine. Use them, with pride. Lord knows you need them." She handed the toothpaste and mouthwash to the girls.

Their jaws had hit the floor. Everyone, but Darkhail and Wunderkind were shocked. "We are going to be good friends, Shadowfox." Jez said, now she was nodding her respect.

The door opened right on time, to reveal the three boys, and the girl's soul mates. "Oh great! Now we have to go through introductions again! Cry me a river! Yahoo!" Shadowfox said, walking or more like stomping pass the guys and out the room.

"Don't mind her. She is always like this if you wake her up in the morning. The only thing to cure it is a good wash, and some food. My name is Darkhail, this is Wunderkind, and the girl waking out was Shadowfox." I said to get it over with.

"My name is Blade." The tall boy said. "I'm Hawk." The boy with cut hair said. "I'm chipmunk." The short boy, with chipmunk cheeks said. "We won't tell you are real names, because of fear of spies." Wunderkind said. "There are no spies in the area." Thierry told her. "You're wrong. The spy is on the inside." Darkhail said. Everyone gasped. "What the hell? This is not a drama movie. Stop that." Shadowfox said walking back into the room. "How would you know?" Ash said. "I was born with the gift to see the unseen, and predict the past and future." She said, with a knowing smile. "All I saw was someone inside the manor telling Hunter are plan. It was fuzzy, so I couldn't see the face." She said.

"Prove it." Ash said. "Okay, what would you like to know?" Darkhail said, with a victory smile. "What is in store for me today?" He says to her. "Don't cross the street today, or get ran over by 8 cars. You will survive, but then do not walk on the side of the street, or fall down a manhole cover." He laughed. "Okay none of that is going to happen." He said, about to walk out. "Also, the 8th car will be driven by an ex-girlfriend, who will back up on you with the car too." Darkhail finished. "Nothing." Ash said, and then walked to breakfast with Mere.

"I'm coming with you two!" Shadowfox yelled after them. "Now seen that is cleared up, where is the bathroom, 'cause even though you don't see them, my muscles are tense. I'm stronger than the average human girl. You just don't see it." Darkhail said, rubbing her arm. "Oh sure. Follow us." Maggie said.

As the girls walked to the bathrooms, the boys went with the boys. Blade had turned around just enough to see Darkhail, turn the corner and take a quick peek at him. Both noticing each other they turned and walked away.

Darkhail's POV

_Whoa! Blade is so HOT!_ _I never noticed with the hooded jacket._ "Hey D.H. I can call you that right?" Rashel asked. "Sure. What's up?" I ask. "Can I have like, a sparing match with you? I mean you say you're stronger than the average human girl. Well I was a vampire hunter, the best one of them all. Everybody in the night world known of the 'Cat'." She asked me. I gave her a skeptical look. "You're on." Then we shock hands, and the deal was made.

Blade's POV

_Whoa! Was Darkhail just checking me out? Like I mind. She is one fine babe._ "We saw you." Morgead said, looking at me. "Saw what?" I ask nervous. "Don't play dumb. We saw you checking out Darkhail." Hawk said, grinning. I was nervous now. "Don't worry, she is yours. I want Shadowfox. And, Chipmunk here wants Wunderkind." Hawk said. This did not make me happier. "We won't tell her." Chipmunk said. This surprised me he had the biggest mouth. "Thanks." Then we walked to the bathrooms.

Shadowfox's POV

It was 20 minutes before anyone came downstairs to eat. I had had my bath before anyone else. So, I was waiting in the dining room, with Ash and Mary-Lynnette. _Man that name is way to long. I'll just call her Mere like everyone else. _ "Hey Shadowfox?" Mere said, from across the table. "Yes?" I asked, still staring into space. "We were wondering, if maybe we could like ask you about your, life before this happened." Mere asked. _Whoa, she is almost as bad as Thea and Hannah._

"Sure, I don't mind." I said, sitting up in my sit. Mere started clapping. "We all met at the middle school we went to, Walker Mill MS. The top middle school in PGC. We were each in the 2nd highest grouping in both 7th and 8th grade, so we had all shared are lunch time, gym, and creative arts classes. On the first day after school, we rode the same bus, and to our surprise we all lived in the same area." I said. That was when the others started to come in.

"Hey. What are you all talking about?" Wunderkind said, walking to sit next to me. "How we all ended up together, and how we ended up here?" I said, well my 5 friends sat next to me. "Oh." Blade said. "Why do you sound so gloom? It is a good, weird, yet funny story." Darkhail told, the clearly not interested Blade. He started to blush at her words. "It's just that it is a long story." He said. I notice that he never made eye contact.

"What's with that?" I asked myself. "You say something?" Mere said looking at me confused. "Oh. Nothing. Darkhail, you start it off please." She just nodded. I laid back and listened.

Darkhail's POV

"We all met in the 5th & 6th grades. We were in different classes, but that day was a field trip, for the two grades. The six of us were late, so when we got to the school the bus was just leaving, we ha to run three blocks, before the bus saw us. We got put in the six loser sits** (chairs by the teachers.) **The teachers were boring, so Chipmunk started the group talk, by asking if we wanted some of his candy. We took some candy, and then started talking about what team we would be for on laser tag." I said.

"Red of course." I stopped and looked at Wunderkind. I guess she was telling the story now.

Wunderkind's POV

"When we got to the laser tag arena, we had fun working together. Even Darkhail and Blade's over the top 'battle plan' was fun. We still lose, but in the end the six of us became instant friends. On the way back home, we saw that the six houses in the court, each housed one of us. We built a club house out of an old shed, in Hawk's backyard. Hooked it up. Got fire red carpet, wood walls, and a table for meetings, sofa, pantry for snacks, plus a hot tube." They looked at me in shock.

"Yeah. When I say hooked up. I mean hooked up." Just then an alarm went off, and Darkhail's pupil's over came the irises.

Darkhail's POV

_Oh crap, not a vision now! _I had seen a guy with long blonde hair, in a pony tail. Running from the manor. He was holding a video camera, and talking on a cell phone. Then a wolf with amber eyes jumped him. _My vision ended there._

A girl with long black hair, amber eyes, and wolf like feathers came busting in. "Thierry we got the spy from the inside. It was Nilsson." She said, trying to get her breathe. _She must be the small wolf. _"Thank you Lupe." Thierry said, as everyone was getting up, and running out the door.

I followed my friends in time to see Thierry talking to this, _Nilsson _guy. "How could you? We are good to you. We even pay you 3 times as more than regular limo drivers." Thierry said, to the man with anger. "I didn't want to at first, but Hunter is willing to pay me 10 times as more." Nilsson said. Thierry just waved him away in disgust. _I don't blame him. It was low and wrong. Thierry trusted this man._

That was when Thierry turned to my group. "I see your point for using false identities. Forgive me for not taking your powers seriously." He asked for my forgiveness. "Of course." I said. "This is too much for one day. I'm going on a walk. You coming Mare?" Ash said. Mare just nodded, and followed after him. "Don't forget! Don't walk to close to him!" I yelled. They just waved.

"You think their going to listen?" I asked everyone. They just stared. "Okay. I tried to leave this side of me, back with my parents. But, bets, bets place your bets! Will Mare listen to my advice? 10 bucks says she won't!" Everybody just started giving me the money! Most of them say she will but, Ash is still disbelieving, and Mare just might follow him in my eyes.

"Hey you guys your not going to join?" I asked my 5 friends. The guys looked very upset, and Wunderkind and Shadowfox were doing a little dance, that said 'victory!' "What's with you guys?" I asked. "We had a side bet that you couldn't give up gambling." Shadowfox said. "And we won!" Shadowfox and Wunderkind said together. "Now, they have to pay us 20 bucks each." Wunderkind finished. Then, they continued their victory dance.

"You are all mean! I want a cut of the money." That stopped them. "No way!" They all said. Then, they started yelling on how broke they already were. I couldn't help but smile. The others just laughed. "Okay. I'm going to take a sit by the pool, and wait for the results of the bet." I waved to them, and walked to my room to get ready to go for a swim.

I may not be able to swim, but I love the water. In fact my elemental sign is water. The one thing I know they are thinking is 'Pool? But, it's snowing?" The best part of my element relates is I'm more like snow. The unstable form of water. I fall gently at first, but in a sudden moment I melt. So, to me the snow and cold won't matter to me. It will just make me feel better at this whole crazy, dangerous, mess that destiny has put me in.

"God, I don't like the end. I mean it was destiny for this to happen. Just why do the young have to go through such, such. I can't even put it in words." I said. "I need to stop talking to myself."

Blade's POV

I was just walking though the place, when I heard Darkhail talking to herself. Even though it was rude, I stopped and listened. She was going on and on about how she was stressed, because of what destiny has done to someone as young as us. It always was like that even after that faithful day, we all met. When the club house was up and running, she was stressed cause of all the mid-terms, and finals, and exams are school gave us. Her family wanted her to be prefect, from birth to death. So, she tried and tried. Every time she would get a 94% or less, she would be yelled at for not trying hard enough. There were times when Hawk would call all of us, and tell us she was staying at the club house 'cause she got into fights with her family.

We would rush over, and stay with her for emotional and mental support. She always wanted to run away from her family, we told her not to. There was a time when she almost killed herself, but she didn't. She would call a club meeting, no matter want time or where we were. Then, tell us what she almost did. We would, all end that day crying, because we would see how, hard her life was. And, then see are lives in her eyes. She how much we were all alike.

Then, that day, that changed everything. We were in the club house, and just lazing about. Then, Chipmunk came in with a big book. He told us that on a search for sweets, he came across a book. Hawk cracked a joke about the dude that never opened a book, really read a book. Chipmunk just let it slide. He sawed us the passage that had all are family, and a destiny in it. The one thing that finally made all the pieces fit together. Why we met, why we were so the same, and why are parents pushed us away from the world to study nonstop.

It was all a plot to keep us from the reality of the world. When we found this out, we started to see what we were missing. People, but not like us. Darkhail's dreams started to become daydreams, that we so found out were visions of the future. Her catch phrase 'déjà vu' became more and more commonly used. The following year, after training Darkhail had a vision, that we had to come to this mansion, and the only way to do that was to run away. We all saw the logic in it. We all agreed. Then, Darkhail went to the closet, and pulled out a bag. She had said 'I'm ready.' We all asked 'how did you pack so fast when you just had the vision?'

We found out, that she was always planning to run away, for three years now. She just couldn't do it. She also said 'but, now I have a reason and I won't feel guilty. We can meet at the train station, and go from there.' So, we came from Maryland all the way to Las Vegas. It took us a day longer because, we had to get Darkhail and Hawk away from the blackjack table. Also, we had to find Shadowfox. She was at the bar drinking 'punch'.

"Dear Goddess. We have had are feel of adventure in Vegas." In his thoughts he never noticed Darkhail's door open. "Can I help you?" She said, knocking him out of thought. "I…I was just wondering of you would like to… explore the mansion… with me?" Even though she was going to chill by the pool, I won't to spend time with her. The only problem was she was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. Let me put it this way. It was hard to keep eye contact with her when she wears that shirt.

_OMG! I have to look up. Stop looking down. She'll think you're a pervert, if you keep looking. But, they look so real. Wait, knowing her and her hate for changing her body, beside her pierced ears. They must be real! Oh boy, she saw me! Wait, what was she saying?_

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, very scared she was cussing me out. "I said sure, I will explore with you." "Oh cool." _Yes, dodged a bullet._

Darkhail's POV

_I totally saw him. I'll let him slide this time. I usually wear big t-shirts, and this shirt did show a pretty fair amount. So, I guess the boys will stare. But, stare to long, and get a free beat down._

"So where should we start?" I asked. My voice had betrayed me by jumping up a few pitches. I shivered at the thought of him finding out my feelings to him. "I…ah…I think we should check out the basketball courts indoor." He said, looking forward. _Oh no. He knows my feelings. Now he'll never look at me the same._ "Cool. I love b-ball." I said, like it was an everyday thing. "Really! Favorite team?" He said looking down at me. "You should know that. We have to love are state team." I said more relaxed now. "Wizards." _I love how are voices sound together. _

"Okay. Football?" He asked when we were at the door to the court. "Redskins. You?" "Cowboys." He said. "Oh really?" I was a little sarcastic. "Are home team kind of sucks." He said as he stopped opening the door. "Okay take that back." I stared right into his eyes. Bedding him on. "Or what?" He did it now. "Or i'm going to wipe you this basketball court. Or are you to much of a Mama's Boy." He stepped back. "I'm not going to make a girl cry, 'because I beat her in a guys sport." He said, getting all up in my face. If I exhaled my chest would touch his.

"Oh right. You're not a Mama's Boy. The Mama's Boys are laughing at you, with their Mothers. You're just afraid your man card will be taken away, before you become a man." He just got closer. _Crap! We are touching now._ "Try me." Was the last thing he said, before he kissed me.

Narrator's POV

Well Darkhail and Blade were off doing a walk around. The others were in the lounge when the door rang.

"I'll get it." Hannah said, getting up from Thierry's lap. When she came in, she was holding back a laugh. "Ash and Mare are back." Then, she just laughed. They stepped in, covered in water (maybe), and tire tracks on them.

"Usually, Darkhail would tell you this but, told you so! I see Mare didn't listen. Well go to the ATM later!" Shadowfox said. Everyone busted out laughing. "Very funny. Only because on the walk we heard of word of the enemy." As soon as Ash said that, a loud boom was heard echoing from the basketball court.

Everyone ran to see that the enemy had come. It was an ambush. They left as fast as they came. "Where is Darkhail and Blade?" Wunderkind said. They searched the whole mansion, to find no sign of them. "They got them!" Chipmunk said running back to the others in the lounge. "New mission. Find and rescue the 2/6th of a wild power.

**Dum Dum Dum! What will become of Darkhail and Blade? Relationship and mission wise. Sorry for not updating in so long! School will be starting soon so I'm busy. Review me on how you think of the story and its characters. Plus, you know Darkhail's and Blade's favorite B-ball and Football team. Mine is Wizards and Redskins. What's your favorite?**


End file.
